Ginny - after her loss
by Gennilouise
Summary: How does Ginny Continue after the Battle of Hogwarts? (rated for sexual content)


I OWN NOTHING J. OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>Ginny weasley had never felt so emotional, or emotionless at the same time.<br>She felt love, anger, desire, and yet she felt alone, scared, and empty.  
>Her entire life, she had spent loving this boy. Now everything was wrong, nothing could happen now.<br>She knew he loved her, he had kissed her before Bill's wedding, and he had known she loved him, she always had after all. Everything had been fine. Until now, he had always been the 'boy who lived' but now. The boy who lived, is dead. Tears streamed down her face, her eyes burned to leak increasingly, but Ginny held strong, she didn't turn to look at anyone else.  
>Ginny stood and starred deep into Voldemort's eyes, lifted her wand and as that putrid man laughed at the crowd's tear stained, shocked faces. Neville lifted the sword that he had found in the hat, and sliced the head off the snake. Then Ginny cast the most unforgivable curse, on the most unforgivable person. How could Ginny live with herself if she did anything other than that? She had to, so she did. "AVADA KEDAVA!" she shouted, the curse leapt from her wand sparking with the same green that was held in Harrys eyes when Ginny was near him, the green that made Ginny imagine their children would have someday, but not anymore, this man, this foul man had taken everything from Ginny, he had taken Harry. So Ginny took him.<br>The green sparks hit Voldemort's chest, he lifted his gaze to Ginny, he was in shock that a little girl would do this. But love is the very thing that he underestimated, he underestimated the power of Ginny, and the power of Ginny's love. Ginny saw him flop to the ground, she watched as his followers ran. His 'followers' ran away from his corpse. They saw the passion in her eyes and saw her strength. They all ran away from Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall lifted her wand and replaced the wards on the school, before stepping in front of Ginny, she knew this girl was smart, courageous and madly in love with Harry, but she hadn't known that Ginny would go this far. Ginny's face now looked as blank as her heart felt, she loved her family, but once you fall in love, you never swim your way out. Now her true love was dead she felt as if their was nothing to live for, and as Minerva McGonagall stepped in front of her she fell to her knees and rocked, backwards and forwards. Ginny looked down to the ground but felt she couldn't control herself, she couldn't stop the rocking, her chest was thumping, as if her heart and lungs were trying to rise up and out of her mouth. Ginny saw movement out of the corner of her eyes, movement of Harry's eyelids, she knew every person in the entire school was watching Ginny's movements, particularly her family and Minerva McGonagall, Ginny slowed her rocking and rose to her hands and knees, she looked up, it had been daylight when she saw Harry's dead body lying in front of her, and it was daylight when she killed Voldemort, but now it was pitch black and the moon was high in the sky. She had been their for hours, but no-one beside her had moved, no-one dared touch Harry whilst Ginny was in her state. Ginny crawled towards Harry and lifted her hand to his cheek, she saw his eyelids flutter, and she saw a flicker of his big green eyes. "NURSE POMPFREY! HERE - NOW! HARRY'S MOVING!" the crowd gasped and huddled in closer, catching a glimpse of Harry while he was waking, Molly and Arthur hugged Ginny closely, they knew that using 'that curse' would mean some punishment, but she had killed the most wicked man, no-one could blame her! Ginny moved out of her parent's grasp and kissed Harry. Harry's hand moved up to Ginny's face, Ginny leaned closer she didn't know how, but she felt, that he felt the same as her, he knew how she felt, and everything was okay now, Harry lifted his very weak other hand to Ginny's cheek. Ginny smiled placing both her hands on either side of his face, she released him from the kiss but didn't take an eye off him whilst Poppy checked him over. Poppy looked aghast when she saw that Harry was completely fine; cuts and bruises: yes, but the curse had hit him on his chest, which just left a red burning scar, in the shape of lightening. "he - he, has a scar, but no fatal or open wounds, you are truly remarkable, the boy who lived, TWICE!" she smiled and hurried off to more calls sounding throughout the Hogwarts grounds. For Ginny it seemed the world stopped moving in slow motion, she moved in again and kissed Harry passionately before saying; "yes, he'd better live, because I couldn't live without him." She smiled and they fell into each others arms. "OI! GET OFF MY BEST FRIEND - AND YOU! GET OFF MY SISTER!" Ron yelled before laughing and giving them both giant hugs, Hermione soon joined them, her lipstick smeared all over her face, the very red Hermione Granger wrapped them in a hug. Ginny thought to herself; 'wow, the chamber of secrets, does wonders for lovebirds!' remembering her and Harry's first hug, Harry blushed as he was remembering it too, only he remembered having to position his hips on a particular angle, as Ginny was, quite beautiful. Then they both burst out laughing. "Ron you sly dog!" said Ginny "wow! What happened here?" said Fred and George as they saw Hermione's face, "NOTHING!" she shot before grabbing Ron and walking off towards the Great Hall. Fred and George wandered off towards Harrys fan club, to 'entertain' the weeping girls. "I love you Harry Potter." Ginny said to Harry, "And I love you, Ginevra Weasley!"

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny spent the next few hours, hugging, kissing and declaring their love for one another, it wasn't until eleven o'clock that Ginny and Harry decided to join the wounded inside the main hall. Upon entering, Ginny noticed that no-one seemed particularly interested in her and Harry on this day, which was surprising, so they decided to check around the castle for more injured. Somehow, they just ended up heading for the Gryffindor tower, in a 'muscle memory' kind of way, as the pair walked into the common room, they saw the fireplace was lit and moved to sit together on the love seat, "BLOODY HELL, LUNA!" Gapped Harry as she saw the pale white entanglement on the floor, "WOW! NEVILLE!" the two span on the spot and faced the other wall before heading up towards the Girls dormitory, laughing the whole way. The interruption was a sure mood killer for both parties, well excluding Neville, he 'spilled his guts' as Ginny and Harry walked up the stairs, and their 'mood' regained pace. "Oh My Merlin! That's disturbed!" "At least you never found your parents in the same position... EH!" Ginny said, Harry's face turned a rather Slytherin shade of green, and Ginny shivered as she remembered her most awkward childhood memory. Ginny moved over towards her bed, Harry followed placing his hands on her waist, "Maybe I could help you pack? I know we wont be able to stay and Molly has already asked me over for as long as she can," Ginny slipped around still encircled by Harry's arms, His hips making it very hard to do so, he was pushing her hard into her dresser, "I think maybe that sounds like a good idea, you spending time, overnight, at my house, but you know, with Neville and Luna out their, we'll know if anyone's coming up. So maybe we could do, a little more than just, packing?" Harry bit his bottom lip trying to contain his urges. He stumbled forward a little more, and moved his face to Ginny's neck trying to control himself. He pushed a little more so far that Ginny was almost sitting on the dresser now, her could hear her breath becoming rapid, and he could feel her heart beginning to race. So he moved his hand either side of Ginny on the dresser, lifted his head and closed the distance between their lips, Harry wanted to go faster, but knew better than to rush Ginny, His resting hands found their way to Ginny's bottom, squeezing it gently and lifting her to a better position, sitting on the dresser. Harry's hand moved up her back, lifting the flimsy material hiding her pale skin, his warm hands on her cold back, made a quiver up her spine, Harry lifted off Ginny's top, and pulled her closer, from their new state, he could see so much of her, all her scars, he new she got defending him, and of course her lacy coating, showing her to be more than just a girl, but as a woman. Harry knew Ginny was insecure about her breasts, she had often argued with her mother about them, not knowing Harry was present, wanting permission to have enlargements. But Harry thought they were perfect, Harry began kissing her throat, gently moving to her collar bone, down to her breasts, causing a large red bruise like shape to appear on her chest. Harry knew Ginny's shorts would be hard to get off, and he hadn't exactly had experience undressing a woman, so he moved his kisses to her lips again, let his hands fumble for her bottom and lifted her to her feet, Harry managed to undo the button but not the zipper, and he didn't want to lower himself down 'there' he didn't want Ginny to think he was only there for sex, or that he was about to give her oral sex, as he didn't know how to do that. Harry felt Ginny's hands, which she had had intwined around his neck, move down to his waist, he felt her cold hands, slip under his shirt, and she felt her kiss to his large scar, Ginny then bent down onto her knees, Harry was petrified of what to do next, was she really going to? But Ginny opened up her drawer, and pulled out a vile. She downed the entire thing and stood back up, she moved her hands between Harry and herself, and moved close to whisper in his ear; "Are you ready?" "Y-yes" Harry replied in a very high pitched voice, as he noticed Ginny unzip her own shorts and kiss his neck tenderly, with her ear on his chest, she could hear a moan at the back of his throat, Ginny could tell Harry was petrified, so she unzipped his pants for him, with one hand. Harry had suddenly regained his courage, after loosing it, fearing what Ginny would do, on her knees. With their clothes on the floor forgotten, all that stood between them, was Ginny's lace and Harry's silk boxes, Harry powerfully threw his hands to Ginny's waist, and lowered them to her bottom, his eyes not loosing contact with hers, Ginny loved to seeing Harry so powerful. Harry lifted Ginny up back onto the dresser, his hands slipping her panties down past her bottom to her thighs. Harry felt Ginny's cool hands feel their way down his body pulling the elastic rim with them, now nothing separated them, Ginny kicked her panties off, Harry's boxers slid to the ground. Harry felt the connection between them, like this is where they were supposed to be, together. He took a step closer to Ginny, and pushed himself through all boundaries, and into her, Ginny couldn't suppress her moans of pleasure, her whole body curled over, onto Harry, the movement only causing her to yelp. The movement was enjoyed on both parts, Harry Didn't know how it worked, he had never been intimate with anybody, but with Ginny it felt natural. He could feel delight blow through him as they continued, Ginny clutching Harry closer, with her hands wrapped over his shoulders, She lowered her arms to his waist, and began insinuating thrusting movements, pushing his waist a fraction away, and pounding him back towards her, Ginny's moans filled the room, she was overflowing with happiness. Harry moved his hands back up Ginny's back and angled her so his rocking could make her curl. After Ginny could take no more, she fell onto Harry and rested her head on his shoulder, she could feel him rush through her, she could feel him collapse just as she had. Harry idled back a tiny amount, to allow himself out of Ginny. He moved his hands to her lover back and lifted her onto the bed. They both spent the next few hours just holding each other, sleeping in Harry's arms Ginny felt safe and protected.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't even 2am, when Ginny woke up and turned around to find a very awake Harry, and she found herself also very awake. Ginny moved to get out of bed; "They'll come looking for us, and Mum will throw a fit! Get out of bed!" Harry stepped up out of bed, behind Ginny, he whispered in her ear; "We could have some fun before we go, I hate that we have to go at all." Ginny didn't bother to turn before she said; "I have no more potion, and it will have worn off, you don't want to be a dad just yet!" Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and stepped closer to her, so she could feel how much he wanted this; "I know some things that don't need a potion." Ginny smiled and closed the drawer she had been looking in. Harry gently pushed himself closer to her, then some more causing her to step forward and put her hands onto the side of the dresser, then he reached down into his pant's pocket; "It's a muggle method" he pulled out the little grey wrapper, and then put the condom on, and then leaned forward, pushing Ginny's back down. Stepping closer, Harry put his hands on Ginny's hips and helped position her, for what was coming; "OH!" squealed Ginny as she felt Harry moving inside her, the angle seemed to really push her a lot harder, and he seemed to be feeling more into this motion, Ginny felt Harry, he was unsure what to do and she could tell. "Just do like we did -oh!" not managing to say the last part of the sentence as Harry began moving backwards and forwards. She could feel his hot breath down her back as he leaned down to kiss Ginny gently, replacing his hands on Ginny's waist, Ginny felt Harry's touch become harder, as he quickened the pace of movement, smashing his hips into Ginny on his was forward he could hear her moan in pleasure as he moved hard back into her. His movements became harder and faster, hearing her breathless moans. It wasn't long before Ginny felt Harry release inside of her, followed by a loud grunting noise. "Oh Harry!" Ginny waited for him to carefully remove himself and the latex sleeve out of her, before she turned and kissed him passionately. They lay down on the bed for ten minutes recovering, before grabbing Ginny's stuff and packing it to head down to the great hall to find the Weasleys. Harry and Ginny both knew Molly wouldn't leave until she found out everyone in the entire school's situation!<p>

* * *

><p>Re-entering the great hall Ginny and Harry found that it was filled with hospital beds, all empty. Those that had been under care earlier must've gone to St Mungoes. But the Weasleys were all sitting around laughing with Poppy, about Fred's injuries, turned out he was fine, but was too weak to travel by floo, and the house had wards on apparition. So Ginny and Harry moved up to the group together sitting down comfortably, Harry carrying Ginny's bags. "So, what's the plan?" Harry asked the entire group, Molly was the first to pipe up; "Well! I think, You and Ginny will get married, then Ron and Hermione, then The twins will get married soon after at the same time, then-" "I MENT, to get home," said Harry, "besides Ginny and I haven't decided on the date we'll get married on yet." Harry said in a sing-song tone, the family turned in shock to see the faces of Harry and Ginny, when Ginny raised her left hand in the air, showing of the beautiful rocks in the golden ring, Molly squealed and jumped to her feet, running to hug the pair, Hermione also hugging them both, and Arthur passed out. Harry had proposed on their way down to the Great hall, they had taken a detour to the chamber of secrets, to relive what brought them together. Yet again it did. Harry and Ginny were surrounded by their family talking about how Ginny always wanted that, it took a long time for Harry to get a sentence in to ask when they were going home, they explained they were staying the night. But when it came to sleeping time, Molly refused to allow them to sleep near each other, saying they were too involved to sleep close together, Harry and Ginny were very close to just saying "BIT LATE MOLLY!" but decided that ignorance is bliss, so Ginny slept on the Girls side and Harry on the boys side, everyone heading to bed, so, early in the morning, it was easy for Ginny to sneak over and sleep beside Harry, In separate sleeping bags, of course!<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Molly woke up first, she walked over to Arthur wanting to give him a good morning kiss before finding out whether Fred could floo yet, when she saw Ginny sleeping in Harry's arms. She decided to leave it and carry on, not waking Arthur. Molly soon walked back in, after finding nurse Pomfrey, to see Ginny where she was supposed to be and everyone 'asleep' she knew Ginny was smiling too much to be sleeping, so she woke Arthur and told him Fred was okay to leave. Hearing this news Arthur stood and woke everyone up, and began to pack up, Everyone out of bed and ready to floo, they all went home. Molly sent everybody on jobs either outside, or out shopping, excluding Harry and Ginny, they were forced to sit inside and wait for Molly to yell at them, "Do you think she knows something?" quivered Harry, very nervous on the couch, "she'll just want us to talk about the wedding, and maybe room arrangements…" Ginny trailed off the last bit, "But Harry, no-matter what we get done for, know I love you and nothing Mum says will change that!" Ginny whispered to Harry as they sat together on the couch, they didn't know Molly was around the corner, " will come in handy for this talk," said Molly as she entered the room. Harry was petrified, he had always been loved by Molly, but was very scared now. "Hey Mum! What's this talk about?" Ginny said, "As one of the first of my children to Marry, and live with the person you're married to or in a relationship with, their are some rules-""Ah, Mum. You do know that Ron is in love with Hermione, Right?" said Ginny, "Yes I know, but your talk is different. The rules include, no out of wedlock babies, no sex in the house, no flirting in front of the family, and, most importantly, you are not allowed to sleep in the same bed, nor room, as each other." Molly's intense look pierced right through Harry, he just looked down, "Mum! You can't do that! I wont get pregnant, we wont have sex in the house, no intentional flirting, yes okay fair enough, but I will sleep in the same room as Harry, and in the same bed." Ginny very seriously looked at her mother, "I make the rules Ginny." said Molly, "No Mum. I'm not a child. We are not children, I do not need constant supervision! All I need is Harry." Ginny was almost in tears when she spoke of needing Harry, Molly looked up, shocked at Ginny's words; "and Harry? What do you have to say on my rules?" "This is not my house, I cannot make the rules, they are yours, but I assure you, if we are not here, we will be somewhere else, Ginny and I are a team, we need each other. You know I have come of age, and now I am able to inherit the full amounts. Including my houses, if you would rather Ginny and I go there, we will. But all of this is over being together. We wont have sex or flirt but we will be together, even under your rules." Molly knew she had lost, she didn't want to loose her daughter, she just didn't want to have to be a grandmother just yet. "Okay, but no Sex or Flirting!" "Okay!" Ginny squealed before kissing Harry passionately on the lips, and hugging him close, Harry just smiled, he loved when Ginny got all excited like this. They were silently hugging on the couch till Molly came back into the room, with a crate of little vials in it, "You two, I don't trust not to, so if you do break the rules, I don't want you breaking two of them! So here is one crate of the contraceptive potion." Ginny was gobsmacked by her mothers behavior, "MUM!" Ginny looked horrified, "We are not some little sex fiends! We are IN LOVE not IN BED!" Molly smiled; "one can never be too careful!" before handing it to Ginny and walking out of the room, "Mum?" "yes Ginny?" "thank you." "what for?" "for being understanding to us, even when I know these topics are hard on you," "that's okay Ginny" "and Mum," "yeah?" "What are the room arrangements?" They had been talking room arrangements for an hour now, Molly didn't want to simply swap Hermione and Harry around, she wanted Harry and Ginny to have a space of their own. "No Molly I promise! This is perfect! We don't need anything!" Harry had tried to persuade them they didn't need anything more than the room, but Molly wanted to give them something, she decided on a double bed, a little one, as Ginny's room was tiny, but a double all the same.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny loved their new bed, it was comfortable, and small, so when Ginny lay down, she fell into Harry's arms. It had been two days since Harry and Hermione had swapped, and Ginny and Harry hadn't broken he rules yet! They didn't want to have sex, they wanted to be together. Most of the time they lay in bed, they talked about the wedding, they had decided on a red and white theme. Ginny wanted a white dress with a red ribbon around her waist (Harry didn't know this) she also wanted to have the bridesmaids and flower girls to wear red, and the men to wear red ties, with white shirts and a black tux jacket. They had also decided on a triple chocolate cake, with white icing and red ribbon and red roses on it, and the flowers for the wedding would be red and white roses. Everything Ginny had wanted, Harry had given her. Harry gave Ginny the option to dream big, they already had a house, millions of Galleons and sussed the in-laws situation. Everything was on track for their July wedding. Although Molly had wanted everything to be slowed down the couple didn't want to, they wanted to get as much done, before they were sent back to hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Ron had already been told they would do their senior year this year, only if they wanted to, they had all said yes, Hermione for education, Ron to be with Hermione, and Harry to be with Ginny in her final year. So they knew they would go in September, so Ginny and Harry worked every day on the new house, (they decided against living in Grimmold place, or the Godric hollow house as they both held too much history!) they completed the kitchen and bathrooms first, in one week, magically tiling and painting everything, course they hired a plumber for the plumbing, but they went with the magical ones. Harry had kept his other houses in hope they would help him later, but did not want to redo them yet. After finishing the Kitchen and Bathrooms they finished the master bedroom, then the nine other bedrooms. Molly hadn't been to the house yet, she didn't know they had thought that far forward, but both Ginny and Harry knew their day would come, after finishing all the bedrooms, they finished the hallways. Now everything was complete, with two weeks until the wedding, but Ginny was so excited! They had gone dress shopping and arranged all their plans weeks ago, they had also sent out invitations to every person they thought was important to them.<p>

* * *

><p>One night before the wedding, Molly had a big Family Dinner, everyone was invited, everyone was already their for the wedding the next day. Everyone had a great time, wishing Ginny and Harry all the Happiness in the world. At about ten thirty, Ginny and Harry were laying awake in bed just in each others arms, thinking bout everything they had for tomorrow, when Molly knocks on the door; "Ginny, Harry, are you decent? Can I come in?" "Mum, we're just In bed, come in!" said Ginny, "oh! I'm sorry! No, no it's fine! I'll go!" Molly said rather embarrassed, "MUM. Did you want to come in? Come in! We're not doing anything." Molly peeped in the door her ands over her eyes; "can I open my eyes?" "Mum! Of course!" Ginny laughed, Molly hesitantly opened her eyes and removed her hands, she saw Harry with his arms wrapped around Ginny, "aw! You two look just the same as you did the morning after the battle!" Molly's eyes filled with tears; "I don't want to loose you two! You have to promise me we will still be the same when you are married, I know some promises you didn't keep, I couldn't expect that from you two, but this I really mean." Molly said eyeing up the bed when speaking of broken promises, "Mum, I will always keep your promises, you do know we didn't have sex right?" "You didn't?" "No! You said not to, so we didn't." Said Harry, Molly began to cry, "thank you!" she hugged them both then sat on the bed, "now, you two kids, it is your wedding day tomorrow, and your wedding night tomorrow night. Therefore, as Ginny's mum, I must explain a few things, Sex isn't -" Molly began, "MUM! What - no! Don't do this! MUM! Seriously. It's not like we haven't had sex, we just obeyed your rules, not after you told us not to!" "You have? Ginny, why didn't you talk to me about it?" "Why would I?" Ginny beginning to feel seriously uncomfortable with the conversation, questioned, "It's what mothers and daughters do, I did that when I had my first time, my mother did, and hers before that." "well then what am I supposed to say?" "How did it make you feel? How you felt about doing it, When, why and what you did?" Molly said, not at all bothered by her daughters discomfort on the topic, "But MUM! That is not right! You can't talk to your mother about sex!" Ginny was turning a very bright shade of red, "FINE, but answer me this; did you take any potions?" "Yes, Mum. I took the potion, I am In love with Harry, but I'm not about to jump into mummy mode!" Ginny's face beginning to turn back to her usual colour, Molly could see Ginny looking down at her lap when she spoke, Harry had fallen asleep with his head on her lap, "I'm glad Ginny, I would hate for you to get any less than you deserve, you are amazing my girl, and you deserve the man who you believe is the best man in the world, and I believe you may have found him!" Molly smiled as Ginny began to cry, she was so happy, and Ginny hated hiding things from her mother, so this made it so much easier for her. Ginny had wanted to tell her mother as soon as she could, but knew her mother might not like it. So she had not mentioned anything. Molly came closer and hugged Ginny, "I love you Ginny!" "I love you too Mum," then Molly stood and moved out of the room, giving the couple some privacy.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny sat up on the bed thinking about what had just happened, had she really just discussed sex with her Mum? Ginny grabbed her wand from her side drawer and put a silencing charm around the room, and magically locked the door, she then reached under the bed and pulled up a small vile, making Harry with her movement, "Harry?" she saw him open his eyes and look at her, "I think maybe, rules were meant to be broken, don't you?" Harry sat up and starred at Ginny, it had been just over a month, since they had done anything, well, since their first time, with one day before their wedding, Ginny wanted to break her mother's rules. "Just this one, I think maybe we could," Harry whispered in her ear. "How about we try some new things? I know you'll like them?" Ginny said, placing the not yet drunken vile on the bedside table, "Wont we need that Ginny?" questioned Harry, "Not to begin with, no." Ginny said as she moved one of her legs over to the other side of Harry, before sitting up on him. Ginny looked playfully at Harry, then leaned down and kissed him, Ginny separated their lips, but continued to lock eyes with Harry, gently moving down his body, covering Harry in kisses, until she reached his boxers. Ginny playfully lifted the elastic and pulled them down and off his legs, before moving to kiss his belly button, Ginny moved her kisses downwards, Harry trying desperately to control himself, Ginny felt something move and touch her chest. She smiled and moved to enclose it in her mouth she had never done this before, but she found it rather easy, she could hear Harry gasping, desperately trying not to be too loud, his hands gripping the bed sheets, it didn't take long before Ginny lifted her head, swallowed deep and saw a very satisfied Harry. Ginny moved back up to Harry's face, and kissed his lips, before laying down beside him, they lay together for a few minuted before Harry found his energy again, he then moved and straddled Ginny to the bed, he moved down and kissed her passionately before moving to remove her pajama shorts, and threw them into a pile with his forgotten boxers, just before Harry moved to enter Ginny she gasped, and reached over to the vile on her bedside table, drank the entire thing then looked up to Harry, "How long till it sets in?" he said, "Now," he then moved forward and kissed her, entering her at the same time, causing her to gasp, into his mouth, curling up to his body Ginny smiled, "This is where we belong, together," Harry just kept kissing her, thrusting his hips back and forward, it wasn't long until Ginny was moaning very loudly before exhaling, and Harry knew she had reached climax. So he finished with a few more thrusts before he exploded inside her. Then they both lay in each others arms, until Ginny decided they'd better get their pants back on before morning, and unlock the door and take the silencing charms off, so no-one got suspicious.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry woke up, and slipped out of bed, not wanting to wake Ginny up, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast for Ginny and himself. He piled on the pancakes, strawberries and maple syrup, he had become quite a good cook from living with the Dursleys, and loved doing things to make Ginny happy. Walking back up the stairs with all the food on a tray, he entered the room and found Ginny lying awake on the bed, brushing her long hair, "I brought up some food for us," Ginny smiled and put down the hair brush, it was another hour before anyone else in the house woke up, The two sat and ate and discussed what time things were happening today, the actual wedding would take place at two, so they had plenty of time, Ginny was getting her hair done at nine, and all the men were putting up the marquee at the same time, then at around ten thirty all the men were going to put all the decorations up in the marquee, along with the chairs, it was going to be a traditional Weasley wedding, after the bride and groom kiss, it would turn into the reception, using magic to make the ceremony more interesting.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny got out of bed at eight thirty, dressed into a light summer dress and moved down the stairs, Harry followed her down, then they both went their separate ways, Harry wouldn't be able to see Ginny till she walked down the isle to meet him, he couldn't wait! Ginny went off with the girls, while Harry helped with the tent, every so often Arthur would look at Harry then turn and walk back into the house, making it harder to get everything done, but with all the Weasley boys and Neville helping it went up in record time! The fabric for the floor, the alter in place and the chairs in place, and they were practicing the transformation, between wedding and reception, once they mastered it, finally, at twelve, they all went to go inside, they knocked on the door of The Burrow to make sure Ginny wasn't going to be spotted by Harry, then went inside for lunch, at one, the boys began to shower and put on their suits. Harry and Ginny had decided to go with suits and dresses rather than dress robes, no matter how much Molly protested.<p>

* * *

><p>At one forty Harry, Neville, and Ron all stood up the front of the isle, greeted guests and waited for the wedding to begin, at exactly 2, the music began to play, and the 'just beginning to show' Luna walked in, hand in hand with Teddy, who was dressed up sharp, he looked just like Harry today, wearing a black suit and a red tie, Luna's dress was beautiful, Harry looked at Neville, who was madly in love with her, and saw he couldn't take his eyes off her, Luna and Neville had announced their engagement in June, and it wasn't much of a surprise when they announced Luna was pregnant, considering, if they were ever alone in a room they did it, almost every person they knew had walked In on them, at least once, even Luna's dad, he hadn't taken it quite as well as one would expect, he became very angry, yelling about how Neville stole his little girl, but it was okay now, they'd gotten over it after Luna explained that she didn't have wrackspurts on the brain, that she loved him, and everyone was happy. Next down the isle was Hermione, holding little Victoire, who was the flower girl. The music changed, and Harry stood a little taller, and watched as Ginny turned the corner into the marquee, her long white dress flowing behind her, her arm in her fathers, 'within the hour I will be a married man, and Miss Ginny Weasley will be Mrs Ginny Potter,' Harry thought to himself, his smile grew bigger and bigger with each step Ginny took, Ginny finally reached the alter, "Who gives this girl to be married?" the priest said, "I, I do." said Mr Weasley, tears falling from his eyes, Ginny smiled and kissed Arthur on his cheek, before turning to face Harry, the wedding was beautiful, Ginny and Harry din't take their eyes off each other, saying their vows and putting their wedding bands on, the wedding was filled with happiness, then came the kiss, Ginny could see Harry was nervous to kiss her, they were husband and wife now, everything was different, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Ginny smiled, and lifted her small soft hand to Harry's cheek, then she simply kissed him gently, Harry was petrified, he loved Ginny, and wanted to kiss her but in front of her whole family! That was just scary, Harry opened his eyes, and saw the room had been transformed, everyone was getting food from the buffet table, or sitting around eating, Harry smiled, and put his arm around Ginny's waist; "Hello Mrs Potter, how are you today?" Ginny giggled, "Why I am feeling amazing, Mr Potter, how are you feeling? Up for a dance?" Harry laughed and lead Ginny to the dance floor, "Okay everybody, Mr and Mrs Potter's first dance!" everyone gathered around the dance floor, watching the couple dance, after a few minutes of Harry's very practiced dancing (Harry had gotten lessons from Hermione, as he was awful at the yule ball.), Molly cut in, "Harry dear, it's time for the father daughter dance, would you like to dance with me while they do that?" Ginny was swept off by Arthur to dance in the middle, Harry nodded, then held out his hand for Molly to take, then they began to dance around. Everyone in the wedding had a great time dancing, Luna and Neville 'mysteriously' disappeared, but Ron and Hermione, danced, barely moving, just looking into each other's eyes all night. Harry and Ginny barely got time to see each other, until it was time to cut the cake, Ginny loved the cake, she loved everything about her wedding, she loved the red and white ribbons looped in her red hair, the red and white fabric table cloths, and the fact it was her and Harry getting married. When together they cut the cake, Harry placed his hand on top of Ginny's on the knife, and together they cut it. Ginny smiled, and left her mother to give out the pieces, moving to sit at the wedding party's table. Harry and Ginny sat together, "So, what time do we leave for our house?" Harry said in a hushed tone so only Ginny could hear, "Well, after the cake, everyone will get drunk, then we'll say our goodbyes and head, home." Ginny smiled, she loved being able to say it was their home, even though they still had one more year of Hogwarts to complete, Harry stood and amplified his voice, "Might I remind everyone, that it is an open bar, the Fire whiskey and pumpkin juice are free to you guys!" everyone cheered and moved with their cakes towards the bar, Ginny giggled, "Speeding things up eh? Got something you want to be doing right now?" "No! Of course not! I have, someone." Ginny dropped her jaw, hearing the connotations in his words. "Harry!" she gently fake slapped him on the arm.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone greatly enjoyed the open bar, All of Ginny's family were drunk, Molly was barely able to stand, and Arthur was dancing crazily on the dance floor, Hermione and Ron had gone from slow dancing, to speeding things up in the Weasley kitchen. Luna and Neville had returned to the party, but left, not being able to drink, they said their farewells to Ginny and Harry; "I will be coming back maybe after Christmas, I just need to do the revision course they're running for the seniors of last year, because we missed out on so much!" Luna said "I'm staying home, I managed to score a great herbology job, in Diagon Ally, but once the baby's born I'll stay home and care for it, till I can find a better, more suited job. So I might see you guys sometime, maybe. Bye!" Neville said. Ginny knew Luna didn't want to go away, she didn't even have the baby in her arms, but she didn't want to leave it. Not even think about leaving it. "I think it's time we called it a night - I mean morning too, I've got to throw my bouquet though." Ginny silenced everybody then amplified her voice; "Everyone! It's time for Harry and I to go, but we'd like to say thank you to everyone who celebrated our special day with us, and a big thank you to my Mum, she's done so much for us, helping us arrange everything! Also, could all the unmarried girls come to the front? It's time to throw the bouquet!" Ginny then un-silenced them and took of the amplification charm, all the women screamed and fought to go to the front, Ginny threw the bouquet high in the air, it landed in the arms of a very shocked Hermione, currently pressed between the tent wall and Ron, her face turned bright red and she turned to Ron, "Me? What? Wh-Wh-what?" everybody laughed, "Okay everybody! Goodbye!" Harry and Ginny received lot's of hugs and kisses as they walked into the Burrow to collect everything, Molly chasing after them, "GOODBYE DARLING!" Her entire face was red and she looked rather out of the moment, "Bye Mum!" Ginny kissed her mother's cheek, and gave her a big hug; "Now Ginny! You need to go, and get pregnant! I want to be a grandmother again!" then Molly began to laugh, "Breed like rabbits!" giggling Molly had to steady herself on the table, Ginny just laughed it off, "I've taken the potions from your luggage! 'cause you're married now, you need - BABIES!" Ginny turned from laughing with Harry to her mother, "You did what? Mum! I need those! I can't get pregnant! I have this year, we're going to be the Quittich Captains! You can't take this away from me! What about exams? If I got pregnant now, I could just say goodbye to them! Mum! Give them back!" Molly laughed, "Nup, you have to get pregnant in your first year of marriage, so that your marriage will be successful. Hehehe!" "MUM! No! Harry and I will have a baby when we're ready and no sooner! I promise, I will go off the potions after quittich season, how's that? Then I will be pregnant, but not showing till I've graduated, and maybe Harry and I will be able to start our lives?" Ginny sounded nervous, Harry smiled, "So pregnant by next Christmas?" Ginny turned to him, "I'm sorry, but I know she wont let us go any later than that." "I never said anything about it being too soon. I'd have one here and now if it didn't interfere with your dreams." Harry smiled and kissed Ginny, "YAY! I WIN!" said Molly, "Okay the potions are under the stairs," she said before walking, well, stumbling back to the bar.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry arrived at their door at three in the morning, and went straight up to bed, Harry helping Ginny out of her dress, Ginny helping Harry with his entire outfit, then they lay down on the bed and slept, they were both too tired to have sex. At midday Harry got out of bed and called for Rosie, their new house elf to gather some breakfast for Ginny and himself. Harry had been against hiring a house elf, but decided, that if she got a nice room, and looked after the house while they were at Hogwarts it would be good, also he did want someone to help with any children they might have. Harry made Rosie wear proper clothing and she wasn't allowed to punish herself. Also she was allowed full access to all the food in the house, House elves were very happy creatures and when treated well, Rosie went above and beyond the call of duty for the Potters. Because she felt that their superior kindness deserved superior work. Ginny loved Rosie's cooking, and had often asked her to teach her to cook the way she did, which usually went one of two ways with Rosie; "Ha ha! Misses! You is are funny! Misses need no learn cook!" or on her particularly self conscious days; "MISSES!? Does you not want Rosie cook no more? I clean, I clean, I clean, Rosie not need to go away, Rosie work hard! Rosie will care for house? Rosie will… care for garden? Rosie will… look after children?" Ginny began to think she looked pregnant to the elf, Rosie constantly said she is good with babies and will care for them, it seemed to scare Ginny, just a little!<p>

* * *

><p>With just over a month been since they were married, Harry and Ginny were headed to diagon ally, to get school supplies. They got robes, for school and quittich, they got all their new books, and Ginny persuaded Harry to get an owl, it was snowy like Hedwig, and was kind, and didn't fly into windows, so Ginny was happy. After a long day of shopping and avoiding the daily profit, Ginny and Harry made it back home, they lived in the same town as the Weasleys, much to Ginny's demise. But Harry enjoyed it, he would fly over to the Weasleys and play quittich with Ron, Ginny didn't like going over anymore, Molly constantly prodded her about babies, But Ginny wanted to have a fun senior year! So she usually stayed behind and talked to Rosie, or called Luna or Hermione over, Ginny loved having Luna over, it was fun talking babies and boys with her! Hermione always got so defensive! Ginny had outlawed Hermione after she tried to talk about men in the bedroom, and Ginny threw up. Not a good look, especially for someone attempting to prove she's not preggo! Anyway, Ginny and Luna had become reasonably good friends now! Luna had almost persuaded Ginny to NEVER have children, the swelling feet, vomiting, weight gain, and of course the unavoidable scream machine. But every time she decided this, Ginny just had to take one look at Harry and she wanted to screw the potion and just become a baby machine like Luna and Molly! Luckily, her dreams to become a Holly Head Harpy always reminded her.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny locked the door and stood on the front step, "Bye Rosie! See you at Christmas!" the little house elf moved forward and hugged Ginny then went back inside the house as Ginny and Harry put the wards on the house, "Goodbye home," Ginny said with a tear in her eye. Harry wrapped his arm around her and the took a step forward, and transported themselves to Kings cross station. Opening her eyes Ginny looked around the platform, all the new kids, all the terribly skinny muggle borns that had gone into hiding, and not eaten enough, and of course, all the little,"celebrations"; Lavender brown, who had, before the battle of hogwarts, consoled herself with one of the hufflepuff boys, Luna and Neville, and almost all the girls in senior year. "Wow." Said Harry, after three months, the girls who were raped by the bullying Death eaters, or the slytherins, were definitely, showing, the girls who 'celebrated' the battle with their special friends and those who felt the world was going to end, and wanted to experience love, were also showing. Everything at Hogwarts this year, was going to change. Ginny looked up to Harry, "Should we find a seat?" Harry nodded and they stepped into the senior's cabin. Looking around, everything was different, rather than the normal seats their were 'family rooms' and each room was soundproofed, for special families like Hermione and Ron, who were fighting so much now, it was almost unbearable. Ginny and Harry were agape, with their jaw's dropped and still adjusting to everything, all their friends had gone, above and beyond the celebrations. Ginny found a room with 'The Potter's &amp; Family' inscribed into a wooden nameplate on the door, and laughed; "hahahaha! Do they REALLY think that we'd… HAHAHA! Wow, they think we, hahahaha! Oh Ha- Harry! Hahahaha!" unable to control their laughter both Potters fell on the ground laughing, what the 'lolly cart' came past filled with healthy snacks and food for pregnant women, warm milk and such on it rather than the usual junk they couldn't help it, Ginny who had just attempted to stand up, fell back down into Harrys arms, barely breathing between laughs. Everything would be hard to get used to.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny managed to suppress her laughter, Harry and herself standing, to see the little carriage that would be theirs for the next few hours. Harry heard a squeal then a thud. In a heroic manner, he automatically leapt up and ran to the source of the noise, Ginny clutching his hand as they found themselves at the door to the girls bathroom; "Harry, I'll take this one, go back to the cabin." Ginny said in her 'I know whats best' way, Harry nodded and backed up, heading back to the cabin, still facing Ginny as she watched him, only moving to the door once he was out of sight. Opening the door, Ginny found a crumpled up hermione passed out on the floor, checking for a pulse Ginny sighed, spreading Hermione out on the unusually large bathroom floor and secure locking the bathroom door, Ginny tied Hermione's hair back behind her head, and wiped the tears off her face, Hermione was just coming to as Ginny wiped a cool hand towel over her forehead. Hermione not remembering, blinked again and again, watching as Ginny grew from blur to Girl. "Hey sleepy! Why'd you go cold on me?" she joked, Hermione looked confused then plain old sick. "I - I - OH GOD!" Hermione said as she broke into tears, clutching her no doubt aching head, "why? WHY? WHY! Why." Hermione said, her tears muffling her words. Ginny knew what was wrong, their is only one potion a girl brew in the bathroom that if it turns blue almost every girl faints. Ginny just hoped her never failing friend had failed the potion. Ginny stroked Hermione's cheek free of tears, before using a silent charm to cause the potion and cauldron to disappear. Ginny looked at Hermione; "does Ron know?" "no..." "then tell him!" "I can't." "Hermione, you're the only person I know, who most definitely can, you helped Harry for so long, you were in constant danger. You of all people know what true fear is, and this isn't - " "No."Hermione interrupted, "I don't have to tell Ron anything." "He's the baby's Dad! Of course he does! Hermione I'm going to be an Aunt! Wait. He is the father isn't he?" "No." Hermione broke down, "You're my brother's Girlfriend, but you're pregnant with another guys baby? I Don't believe this! We were going to be sisters, we were - " Hermione interrupted again; "It is your brothers baby, just not the brother you thought." Ginny's jaw dropped, "George got drunk and said all the right things and he's so kind and soft and, he treats me like I'm something amazing, like I'm smart and he told me I was pretty, I didn't know what I was doing, I had had too much to drink, and Ron had just called me a smart ass, a - good for nothing - smart Ass." Hermione stared at the ground. "Please Ginny, I need you." Said Hermione, "well! Break up with Ron, then tell George, but don't hurt him, I need you Hermione, and you obviously need me, I go away for ONE NIGHT and here we are? Jokes! but seriously. Be kind to Ron." "Thank you Ginny!" Hermione broke down in tears again hugging her 'almost' sister. "Not too tight! I want to have a healthy li'l niece or nefew!" they both laughed and stood up, heading for the door, they moved out into the hall, Hermione walked up to her and Ron's room, reading the previously 'Weasley and Granger' now reading 'Weasley' looking around she saw a room down the hall reading 'Granger and Family' she smiled, before reminding herself of the task at hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking into the cabin, Hermione looked Ron directly in the eyes and blurted it out as clearly and quickly as possible; "Ron, we fight too much, I feel worthless around you, you still act like a kid, you want to sleep with random girls, and I don't want any of these things. It's over, I am breaking up with you, our relationship is over. Goodbye." She grabbed her wand and moved her belongings into her new cabin.<p>

She then walked out and shut the door. As Hermione sat down in her own cabin, she realized what she had done, and smiled. Looked down to her stomach and thought about everything she'd need to do before the baby came, it's due date and what to do next, and for the first time ever, she just couldn't be bothered and just slept instead.

* * *

><p>When they were nearly at Hogwarts, Hermione was met with Ginny pounding on the door to get up and to go do 'head girl duties' before her title was taken from her, Hermione stood and opened the door, "Ginny please, I just feel sick, couldn't you be a little more considerate?" "Well, I could, but then again, I don't have to, now go do your job!" Ginny laughed and walked back to her cabin, while Hermione quickly put on her robes, and went to tell the first years where to go. Hermione had rounded up the first years, and jumped into a cart with Luna, upon arrival she ran up the staircase and joined Harry and Ginny at the table, ignoring Ron. They watched the first years get sorted into houses, then, Professor McGonagall stood up and went to the podium, and began talking about the usual things, don't go into the forest, stay in your common rooms or dorms after dark, introducing the classes, which included a, 'health studies' class (Hermione explained that, this is what they have in Muggle schools, it's actually sex education!) and a new teacher for this class, Professor Marshall, and a parenting class, which would be shared between Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, Harry looked at Ginny "McGonagall? Parenting? I didn't think she had children?" he whispered quietly but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall's strong scottish accent, "Both classes will be compulsory, for any students third year and above, and any parents, or expecting below this age. Now please enjoy the feast!" the food appeared on the table and Ron was feasting alright! Hermione watched in disgust, before a wave of nausea took over and she ran out of the Hall, only making it just out the door, landing on her hands and knees, the sounds of her wrenching filled the hall, worry took over Professor McGonagall's face, Ron leapt up and ran for the door, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, so he did what he'd done for Ginny when they were little, and he held her hair, "I know. But I don't care." Ron said, he knew Hermione heard him, even through her physical agony, "Ron, you don't understand, it's - I - no Ron, you don't know." tears were fording themselves through her words, "Yeah, I do, the kid's Georges." Hermione looked shocked, and was about to speak as another wave of nausea hit her, she threw up more than she thought she'd eaten, and then more some, "How could you possibly know that?" she finally chocked, "Always the tone of surprise, Hermione, I've known you since you were eleven, and loved you for most of that, don't you think i'd know something was up?" Hermione looked down, "I'm sorry Ron, he said all the right things and we were drunk, - how did you know it was his?" Ron looked up, "He told me." "WHAT? He knows I'm - I'm - well y'no, how did he know?" "Mum told him," "YOUR MUM KNOWS?" "She's has a fair bit of expertise in this area," "How did SHE know it was George's?" "She didn't, she went to George and said she thought you were pregnant, and told him, to tell me to propose, so George came to me and said Mum said you were pregnant, but when I said we hadn't actually had sex, he went white and spilled his guts, he thought we had at Ginny and Harry's wedding," "I'm so sorry Ron, I didn't mean for all this to happen, I love you, I really do, but I can't put you through this, I wont let you beat yourself up over this, and we can't be together, or you will." "Hermione, I talked to George, he wants to be the baby's uncle, he says he doesn't know how to be a dad, but when the kid's older, we'll have to tell it, he wants to pay support, but I can't have mum and dad finding out about it, so, I am going to work at the shop, but earn double what everyone else gets. Hermione, I love you, and I'm not going to loose you, just because of fire-whiskey." Hermione smiled and hugged Ron, "Hermione, could you stand up? Please?" Hermione carefully stood, and Ron stayed on his knees. He didn't notice Professor McGonagall come around the corner, checking that Hermione was okay, along with Harry and Ginny, "Hermione Granger, I love you more than you know, would you do me the honour, of becoming, my incredibly beautiful, smart and funny wife?" Ginny's jaw dropped, she was smiling so much, Professor McGonagall smiled and perked her ears for Hermione's answer as Ron opened a little jewelry box, "No." All the faces in the room dropped, "I will not do you that honour, I will however, do you the honour, of becoming your incredibly fat, swollen and utterly stupid wife." Hermione slipped the ring on and smiled kissing Ron, "Hermione you are not fat, nor stupid!" said Harry in disbelief, "I will be by the time I'm his wife." she said bluntly, "What?" "I'm pregnant Harry, gosh you're a little behind in the times!" she said laughing as she rolled her eyes and kissed Ron passionately, "We'll be sisters YAY!" screamed Ginny, "Hermione." Said Professor McGonagall, not sounding as excited as anyone else in the hall, "Professor McGonagall, I really do not care to hear it. You are - no doubt - going to take my head girl position off me, please, let it wait, because I don't want bad news to ruin the moment I have been waiting for, since I was eleven years old, and had a crush on a scrawny, red head, named Ron Weasley, I simply don't care for it." "I was going to say congratulations, I couldn't possibly take your head girls position from you, the only girl in senior year who isn't pregnant is Ginny, and she has refused any position offered, except for Quittich captain," Ginny smiled, "My SISTER is head girl!" She screamed, bouncing rapidly towards Hermione, "NOT too tight! I would like my baby to have regular development!" Ginny laughed at her, this kid would be a SERIOUSLY educated one!<p>

* * *

><p>They all went back into the great hall and continued dinner, at the end of the dinner, Hermione was escorting the first years to the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ginny raced up the corridors, knowing Ron would follow Hermione like a lost puppy, "What's the bet they have family rooms?" Ginny said, "they'll need them! You're the only one not pregnant!" "Only because I refused to get pregnant! Did you hear when I got asked why I hadn't shagged you even though we're married! I told the girl, that if she had any brains she'd know you can have sex without getting pregnant, then she giggled because I said 'sex' not shag!" Harry laughed, "you're amazing you know that?" Ginny smiled, "Quick! Let's see if we get a room together!" they ran to the opening, stepping past the fat lady, "Wow." said Harry, they looked around the room, it was all child proofed and set up for the 'new comers', they headed up the stairs, looking at the sign, 'first year Girls - left. First year boys - right. Second year girls - 2nd level left. Second year boys - 2nd level right. Third year girls - 3rd level left. Third year boys - 3rd level right. Family rooms - straight ahead.' Ginny pushed on the wall in front of them, finding it was in fact a door, they opened it, it led to a massive hallway, with names on the huge doors, "Um, I think it's alphabetical, would the school take me as Potter or Weasley?" "Potter, you're Mrs Potter, not Miss Weasley." they walked down past the doors, "Imagine how far Hermione and Ron will have to walk!" "There will be another way, Hermione will know about it, surely?" Ginny nodded, "This is our door," she smiled as they stopped and faced it, "Come here, I want to carry my bride over the threshold," Ginny smiled as Harry lifted her into his arms, opening the door, they found themselves in a big spacious apartment, with just one bedroom, Ginny looked around, the room had a refrigerator, living room, with t.v. And even a broom closet, Ginny moved towards it, opening it up, seeing two nimbus 2002's with notes attached, she lifted it; 'Need our captains to be quick - Professor McGonagall'. Isn't this the second nimbus she's gotten you? Wow, teacher's pet much." Ginny smiled, Harry lunged at her, lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom, throwing her onto the bed, Ginny squealed loudly, rolling onto her side as Harry jumped onto the bed, landing softly beside her, "Harry, I don't know where my 'things' are! We can't!" Ginny leaped up and opened the closet in the bedroom, finding their clothes already hanging up, Ginny looked down to the bottom of the closet, she found her crate of contraceptive potion, checking the label, before downing one, and jumping onto the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been three months since the start of term, Ginny loved her new broom, they were the fastest two on the pitch! Also, Ginny enjoyed the encouragement she got from the school, for being the only girl not pregnant, and in sex education her and Harry were often given house points, being the only ones who knew what 'safe sex' was, even with all the muggle borns in the class! That was sad. Ginny was enjoying everything, except now, Hermione was almost four months and was showing, and hated it, her and Ron never fought though, both too guilty to want to annoy the other, they had planned, for a christmas wedding, everyone was going to go home for christmas and they would get married the day before, with only 23 days to go, her maid of honour, Ginny, was freaking out, she had everything planned, it was going to be very much like Ginny and Harry's wedding, but with blue, not red, oh, and Hermione was wearing her mothers dress, who, incidentally, had been pregnant with Hermione on her wedding day too.<p>

* * *

><p>The day to go home had come, Hermione and Ron went into their cabin, Ginny and Harry in theirs, it did not take that long to reach the station, and when they did, Ginny and Harry left the train first, greeted by a large hug from Molly and Arthur, and a worried look from George, after a few moments of chit chat, Ron stepped off the train turning back to help Hermione, who had big puffy, red eyes, she looked as if she'd been crying the whole way, mainly because she had, Ron put his arm around her shoulder, and led her to the family, her parents were also their, she'd told them after the dinner In the great hall, sending them a long owl about how much has changed, before adding on the end "By the way, I'm pregnant." and then a four page long, essay on why that was okay, they understood, but she never told them it wasn't Ron's, and she also told them he'd proposed, which was greeted with delight, and two weeks later they received the invite to the christmas wedding. Hermione stayed put, sheltered by Ron's arm, Molly leaned forward and hugged Ron, then Hermione, "Are you alright dear?" Molly said to Hermione, she nodded quickly, then her face turned a deathly colour white, and she fell to the ground, "HERMIONE!" they all shouted, Ron holding her just above the ground in his arms, he shut his eyes, and he was gone, "QUICKLY! Harry, George, take Hermione's parents to the Burrow, we'll see if they've gone to St Mungoes!" Harry nodded, "I'll go with them!" Ginny said holding onto Harry, "Ginny dear, apparation isn't good for pregnancy…" "I'M NOT PREGNANT!" she screamed, walking towards Hermione's mum, "Hi I'm Ginny, you might feel a bit sick after this so just bear with me okay? Oh, and close your eyes," Ginny reached forward, to hold Mrs Granger's hand, opening her eyes she saw herself at the Burrow, with Mrs Granger, "Would you like some tea while we wait?" she smiled, they went into the kitchen together, and made some tea, "Is Hermione alright?" Mrs Granger asked, "I don't know." said Ginny.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later Ginny was becoming impatient, "Harry, are Muggles allowed at St Mungo's?" "Well yes," he replied, with that Harry, Ginny and Mrs and Mr Granger were all up, standing in the fireplace, and Ginny shouted, whilst throwing floo powder down, "ST MUNGO'S!" moments later the group walked up to the nearest doctor, and Ginny blurted; "We're looking for Miss Hermione Granger, or a really large group of gingers?" the doctor chuckled then said, "room 49 take a left here, then third right, then it's the door on your left." "thanks!" they said before running off, they found the room, walking up to the door, they opened it slowly revealing a sleeping Hermione, doting Molly, frantic Ron, and a relaxing Arthur who looked like it was all in a days work, when they came in Molly looked at them and said; "oh! Right, completely forgot! She was dehydrated, she'd gotten so nervous she threw herself into a panic attack nothing serious really, they said to rest for a bit then she can go," "THANK GOODNESS!" Ginny sighed, "Literally day's till the wedding, I was beginning to panic!" Harry chuckled, "not because your 'sister' was in hospital, but because it might mess up the plans?" he laughed as she mocked a pout and nodded, then he kissed her nose and pulled her close, she giggled and nuzzled herself close into Harry's neck, their they stayed for a moment, while every person in the room stared at them, and how cute they were, even Hermione who had woken up just in time. The next morning everything was in full buzz, getting things ready for the wedding it was the 23rd and everything was going to go to plan. Within twelve hours, they were married, and Ginny and Harry were lying in each other's arms panting, in their large house. Ginny smiled, "there's only a few more months left of school, and of quittich, that means we've only got a few more months of practice left, before the real thing Harry, I'm starting to look forward to us, starting a family," Harry smiled, "what, you weren't before?" "no, I was, but before I was looking forward to the making of, now I'm looking forward to being a mother and being the mother of your children, and, of permanently living in our home, and spending all our time together!" "and here I was thinking you were only with me for the making of!" he smiled as she shut him up with a kiss. The year ran smoothly, and Ginny passed the year with honors, even receiving the top student prize, Harry also received many prizes, but none compared with Ginny's prizes. Molly was very disappointed, not to have a mini Harry or Ginny, but was glad they'd fulfilled their magical education. Three months after graduating Ginny was settling into her life as an author of charms books, she was going to replace McGonagall as head of transfiguration, when she retired In a few years time, so decided to do something fun in the mean time, though she had trailed for the HHH and was waiting any replies. Harry was already working as the quittich and flying teacher as the previous teacher had been lost in the war, but he had also trailed for professional quittich teams. Luna had managed to make the whole year, away from her lovely baby boy, returning every weekend, to finally be able to graduate and come home and live with Neville and the baby. Hermione had given birth to her daughter, only weeks before exams, luckily, she'd passed her exams with flying colours. Hermione had her little baby girl both Ron and George were delighted, turns out the situation worked well, Ron was a great Dad, and George was a great uncle!<p>

* * *

><p>They all lived long, happy, healthy lives.<p> 


End file.
